


Tá Paisean Áilleacht

by Curnin_Orzabal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is insecure, Gorgeous Kevin thinks Connor is gorgeous, M/M, Mirrors, Smut, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curnin_Orzabal/pseuds/Curnin_Orzabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor feels insecure about his looks. Kevin reassures him in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tá Paisean Áilleacht

Connor braced himself on his forearms, pulling himself upright as he gazed at Kevin below him. At that perfect, tanned skin, rippling like waves and glistening faintly with sweat; at a pair of brown eyes burning with excitement and desire. Warm hands attached themselves to his hipbones as the body they belonged to arched off the bed, pressing hard and _harder_ into him.

He shuddered as Kevin nailed, dead center, where he most wanted him. He could feel his lover's cock _growing_ inside him, stretching him... his eyes widened as every sensitive surface within him was stimulated; as he was filled to bursting...  
Kevin noticed, and his eyes caught fire; his mouth curving into a smile. "Yes, yes," he panted as his chest heaved with frantic breaths.

Connor felt himself building, meeting his lover thrust for thrust, his eyes focusing on that beautiful face as he hurtled over the edge. Seconds later, he felt slick warmth fill him as his lover cried out; ecstatic shout giving way over the next moment to a moan of satisfaction. 

Kevin was so delightfully wrecked; sweaty brow and blissful smile, shimmery streams of come painting his chest and throat. He ran his fingers through the mess of pearly liquid, then brought them to his lips.  
As he watched that tongue lapping away, Connor felt his breath choke in his throat. Was there ever a creature so exquisite in the entire world? Every inch of Kevin was gorgeous from his toes to the last follicle on his head; and just as so on the inside: beautiful heart, beautiful voice... _And he is mine. All mine._

He carefully lifted himself off that spent cock and stretched full-length aside the other man, nuzzling into that soft, warm hair and breathing in its pleasant scent. 

"You're so hot," came the breathless whisper.  
Only it hadn't been Connor who said it. It had been Kevin. 

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you," said Kevin, rolling over to face him. "You're hot." He reached up to run his fingers through Connor's hair.

The redhead thought his cheeks would turn nearly as red. "I... I..." He glanced down at his own pale chest, contrasting it with Kevin's luminous skin and defined muscles; and shook his head. "No. Not me."

"Yes, you are," said Kevin, pulling Connor to him for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kevin murmured against his lover's lips: "Do you want me to prove it to you?" When Connor didn't answer, Kevin said, "Come on. I'll show you." He rose from the bed, pulling the shorter man with him.  


"Oh, no no no no no," said Connor as they stepped into the bathroom, and he instantly figured out why. He closed his eyes as he heard Kevin shut the door, then stand behind him; body pressing along his back and arms wrapped around his waist.  
He felt Kevin's chin hook over his left shoulder, and heard that lovely voice say, "Open your eyes."  


"No," said Connor, trembling.  


"Please. I want you to see how you look to me."  


"I'm not like you. _You're_ the hot one; you're more beautiful than I'll ever be." Connor felt his cheeks flush again as he went on: "I'm too pale... not muscley enough... Now, you make me _feel_ wonderful, Kevin, but as far as pure _looks_ , I'm so _ordinary._ " He dipped his head a little... and the taller man's lips trailed through his hair.  
"I love how your hair smells. Like coconut and sunshine," whispered Kevin.  


"Glad you like my shampoo."  


"Stop that. You missed a couple of very important words there." Kevin's soft lips then made a slow trek from Connor's hairline, to his eyelids, down his temple to his cheeks and jaw. "I said, 'how you look _to me_.'" He moved a bit lower. "And when I say you're hot... please believe it." He lightly bit down, and Connor gasped, eyes flying open for a split second before closing again. Kevin continued to nibble and kiss his neck, and Connor kept his eyes closed.  


Until he started to see that fleeting image in his mind. Mouth open and eyes wide in a tiny moment of pleasure. He had always been so responsive to the smallest of Kevin's touches. And gradually he started to feel curious: just how _did_ he look in the throes of passion?  


Connor let himself relax as Kevin's mouth trailed along his collarbone, as the arms around his waist cinched. Slowly, carefully he allowed himself to open his eyes a crack, watching through half-closed lids what his lover was doing to him.  


Kevin's brown head was bent over his shoulder, mouth paying thorough attention to where it joined his neck. That was an area guaranteed to make Connor melt; and Kevin knew it. With a mixture of fascination and... no other way to describe it, _stage fright;_ Connor opened his eyes a little farther, and watched a number of emotions play out over his face. Insecurity, anticipation, shock, yearning...  
His body, held fast in his lover's arms, twisted and rocked with abandon. Then Kevin bit down, and Connor's eyes flew open wide enough to show their color. Their shade of blue had changed, he thought through his haze of feeling. There was a new depth to them.  


Kevin then straightened up and spread his palms open wide, caressing his partner's chest. This time Connor could not look away: he actually had a decent amount of muscle on him, though not like Kevin did. It hit him that he had never really allowed himself to get to know his own body very well-- "turning it off" all the time would do that to you. And what he saw-- a lean, compact build, a trim waist, and pale ivory skin that contrasted deeply with Kevin's golden beige hands-- he decided wasn't all that bad. After all, if Kevin liked it, in many ways that was all that mattered. Mostly.  


Then Kevin raked first knuckles, then nails over his left nipple, then moved his hand enough for Connor to see it had become a reddened sharp point; he fanned the other one with his thumb, bent his head over it and darted out his tongue; and Connor's eyes flicked back and forth between his reflection in the mirror and that beloved mouth doing wonderful things to his chest.  


"Do you see?" Kevin breathed in his ear, hand dropping down to fondle his softened cock.  
He _did_ see. Two slivers of blue iris encircling hugely dilated pupils.  


It was still over-sensitive, and Connor cried out and shuddered.  


"No?" said Kevin, lifting off his hand.  


"Dontwannacome," Connor managed to get out. He took a deep breath and continued: "Not now. Just touch me. Lightly." And Kevin did, very gently--"Ah!-- like _that_ "-- and Connor arched backward against his lover's shoulders, watching himself fall apart. Hair tousled, cheeks and lips flushed, upper body heaving, and _burning, burning_ eyes...  
He would have come again right then and there, if it hadn't been so soon.  


As it was, he was doing so every-which-way-but; and he spasmed against Kevin, letting his mouth drop open and a groan rip from his throat. Through it all, Kevin held him, keeping him from falling. "So beautiful... so beautiful..." he whispered tenderly in his ear. And Connor focused on the mirror one last time, watching himself undone and out of control, a rebuke to his many years of trying to hold it in. _It cannot be denied._  
And then he smiled. _I surrender._  


Kevin whipped him around and kissed him deeply, arms wrapping around his waist. Connor, limp as a rag doll, leaned against that warm upright body and looped his arms around Kevin's neck; and as he deepened the kiss he felt his lover's hand squeeze his ass.  


Kevin broke apart and gave Connor a melting smile. "You see, right?"  


Connor nodded.  


"Too bad you can't see yourself now. You'd see how nice your ass is." He squeezed again. "Hey... how about we fix that next time, and I _really_ show you how hot you are?"  


Connor was suspicious. "What do you mean..."  


"My phone's got a video camera," said Kevin with a wicked gleam in his eye.  


"No way." Connor pulled Kevin's hair. His lover's hand slapped his ass.  


Although much later, momentarily drifting out of sleep with that wonderful body spooned behind him, Connor allowed himself to feel just a tiny bit excited at the prospect.  
He went back to sleep, and he had no hell dream afterwards.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the Irish translation of "Passion is beauty". Because Connor (and Rory) are Irish, of course.


End file.
